Eclipsed
by Vacancy
Summary: I guess it's a really weird feeling when someone who is supposed to be completely and totally in love with you is in love with your mom. BellaxJacob from Renesmees point of view. MAJOR BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS
1. The Beginning

Prologue:

_The Beginning_

I guess it's a really weird feeling when someone who is supposed to be completely and totally in love with you is in love with your _mom_.

No. Okay, that's a bit of an understatement.

But there's no way I can hate my mom for it.

Most of the kids at my school find they really can, you know, hate their mothers. With a white hot passion I, personally, find disturbing. Maybe it has something to do with the fact they can't remember their lives, with perfect clarity, since the day they were born. _I_ can. I remember my mother's expression of total relief, mangled and broken though she was, when she saw me, the ultimate love she felt for me, how it would never falter.

So I can't hate my mom the same way she can't hate me.

Even for this.

Annoyed, well yeah, I guess there's that. That's there a lot. Annoyance at the way my guy looks at my mother, annoyance at how mom and dad keep me up all night most Saturdays with the thump-thump-thumping coming from their room (if you think it's disgusting when you hear your parents doing it, _you_ try having super hearing), annoyance at how she's got eyesight so good she can almost spot microscopics but she never actually _sees_ anything.

So you're wondering how I know, huh?

Know about this whole unrequited love thing, how it stabs Jake in the heart every time he thinks about it.

Well, I guess I'm not using an awful cliche when I say I've got all the time in the world to tell you.

So lets get started.


	2. The Middle

A/N: **I'm doing this story in three installments. It's going to be fairly short because of that, but I don't think I could make it too long. **

**I got a lot of reviews that went something like this 'Well this is really good but that could never _happen_, Vacancy . . .' **

**Well here's what's up. **

**It never says that you have to be in love with the person you imprint on. Just that you love them. Love can be interpreted in a bunch of different ways . . . Renesmee might be the perfect match for Jacob, but he, in my point of view, was already nailed down by Bella. She pretty much ruined him, reading Breaking Dawn. I just don't see how he can walk away from that, imprinting or no.**

**So . . . thanks for reading the second chapter of the ranting of a crazed Twilight fan.**

Chapter One

_The Middle_

My name is Renesmee, and I'm something of a circus freak. Half-human, half-vampire, like something our of a Goth kids' mind. Well, that's not fair.

My life is sweet.

I've got Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle and mom and dad and Jake. In the first place I gave them titles; Aunt-Alice, Uncle-Jasper, Grandmom and Pop-pop. But these things really don't stick when your supposed grandfather is young enough to be your boyfriend. So I go with first names. Except for mom and dad. I can never think of calling mom 'Bella', or even 'Bells' the way Jacob sometimes does, the days he's lost in memory. Anyway, we're a family. I go to school with most of my aunts and uncles and even my mom and dad, and after a few times down the highschool thing I can pretty much just breeze through. I've got friends I hang out with. A supposed boyfriend. An almost-mansion and all the clothes I could want.

So I guess I _am_ kind of being unfair.

We're in Forks again, now.

This is where it all started. Where I was born, where Mom met dad and the rest of the family. There's enough drama to be written into a series of books in our history, but I don't think anyone will ever bother.

We're just passing through, actually. On our way back down from Alaska where we visited some friends. It's really pretty up there, and the cold doesn't bother us. It would be a good place to live, but it's too close to Forks to really settle down again. Next time.

The car is big and comfortable, but I'm on Jakes' lap anyway, sandwiched between Alice and dad, because the car is only _so_ big. We practically need a limo to get us all from Point A to Point B with maximum comfort. Alice is playing with my coppery curls, telling me not for the first time how beautiful they are, and I accept the compliment without replying. I wish we could be running to the airport. I love to run, just like my dad. We've got suitcases and stuff though, and it would look weird just coming right up, carless. Appearances, appearances. Carlisle thinks about those a lot. Don't know where we'd be without him, but it gets a little annoying to always be on our toes.

We're off to some obscure Europeon town in an area that's cloudy about eighty percent of the time. It didn't take a lot of doing to convince Jake of coming with us, considering how attached he is to me. He explained imprinting at length to me once, and how he didn't have a pack to keep him in La Push. It occurred to me then that one could imprint upon a person and still feel like she was just your sister, not the one you love.

I try to keep that in mind now.

Jake presses a kiss to the back of my neck, where no one can see it, but dad catches my thoughts speeding up and everyone hears my heartbeat accelerate, turning back and looking at me and the sheepish Jake. When will he figure out this stuff doesn't fly with a superfamily?

"I think Nessie needs to eat something," Dad says in his dangerous tone, and I bite my lip, only half-cowed. The texture of his lips is just _so_ appealing. Sometimes I just want to bite them, but I restrain myself.

Without needing any prompting, Alice turns around in her seat and fiddles with the cooler back there. Removing a metal cup with a lid, like a coffee thermos, she hands it to me mutely. I shoot a look at Dad, because he _knows_ me drinking grosses Jake out enough to keep him off me for a while, and if there's one thing I don't want that's it.

"Drink up," he said humorlessly. I did so, glowering. I hate being me at times like this. My system rejects animal blood, and Carlisle has to do a lot of juggling to get blood from the hospital he's working at. Sometimes I can exist on human food, but me being so close to Jake, flesh-and-blood Jake, makes it necessary for the thirst in my throat to be sated at all times.

I put a hand on Jake's cheek, transferring images of apology, and I get a slight feedback of distraction, though he grins at me. Automatically, I glance at my mother: Yeah, figures, she's got her shirt pulled to the side to pick off a bit of lint that's gathered on the strap of her bra. She's not worried about anyone peeking, because they're all family and one lycanthrope supposed to be infatuated with her daughter.

Oh, right.

When I give someone a thought, recently I've been getting so good at it I can widen the channel enough to glean a bit from that persons mind. I know it's very impolite for me to do so and I should probably stop, but dad, Esme and Carlisle and dad have always been the ones over concerned with politeness, and my curiosity always overpowers.

So this is how I know about mom and Jake.

One night we were curled up on the sofa of our cottage, Jake and I, all the way back when we were in Forks. Dad had looked like he was going to say something when we popped a movie in and dimmed the lights, but mom had stopped him by saying loudly how they had to hunt and winking conspiratorially at me. I had been thankful: this was when I thought I knew what Jake meant to me and I to him: together. Forever. It had just been as simple as that.

Preoccupied with watching a movie and not wanting to interrupt the silence, I'd put a hand on his cheek and conveyed a scene I'd thought was particularly funny, and I caught him wishing my mom was here, remembering when they had sat on a couch and watched movies.

Wounded but not sold on him not wanting me, I didn't say anything and allowed him to laugh at my transmission.

Sitting on the porch of the big white house on a day of perfect weather, stargazing with the rest of the Cullen family, laying a hand on his cheek, trying to put across happiness. We'd paired off into couples: Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The first and last couples were both kissing passionately (let the record show I was determinedly ignoring this) and the only reply I got was seething jealousy and the thought of the word _Bloodsucker._

**-x-**

"Ooh, I can't wait till we get there!" Alice said from the seat next to me, actively bouncing in anticipation. I smiled at her somewhat.

With a fake ID and a smile, she'd gotten a flute of champagne from the courteous first class attendant for reasons I couldn't quite fathom (Alice was like that a lot). However, it was becoming clearer and clearer as instead of drinking it herself she'd offered it to me again and again with pretty words like 'This is so good, here, try some' and 'Aren't you thirsty? Just have a bit of this', though she never took a sip herself. The empty glass was entirely my doing.

"Why?" I asked, feeling slightly uneven.

"Because Europe is so pretty," she enthused. "Remember when we went to Italy, Bella?"

"Dimly," mom replied, hiding a smile in her newspaper.

"Care to tell me," dad said, turning around in his seat from in front of us with a perplexed expression. "Why you're getting my daughter drunk?"

Alice giggled slightly manically.

"Because she's the only one who can," she said. "And I think it will get interesting."

"Hey," Jake objected from across the aisle from me; "Please don't get my girlfriend drunk, leech."

"You'd like what I see when she is, pup," she returned, smiling with perfect teeth.

_That_ shut him up.

"Esme also bought_ the_ prettiest house," Alice continued. "I like it almost as much as I did the one in Forks. It's got an air of . . . antiquity."

"Are we still going by the Cullens, the Hales, and the Brandons?" I muttered to her. Bella had been tried out as Rosalie and Jaspers little sister and she really didn't fit; so they'd made a new category for us and I'd become my mothers little sister with a last name courtesy of Alice, Bella and Renesmee Brandon.

"I think so," she said, frowning. The idea of me, mom and dad moving out had been tossed around a bit, but we didn't look old enough to be on our own, and the idea of moving out had been repulsive enough to the tightly-knit family members that it had been dropped quickly.

"Apparently the school system is nice," Alice offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Once was enough. I'm not so happy to go through it again."

"Be quiet, you," Alice said without real heat. "I've been through it more times than you can count with your fingers."

I was quiet, waiting for our new home with trepidation and maybe a shade of anticipation.

**-x-**

"I love you in the sunlight."

I hid my smile from him, leaning on the porch of our large, silver-stone house. We had arrived on one of the scarce sunny days, and the light, while it didn't refract rainbows like my parents did, shone mutedly, like I stood before a bright light.

His great warm arms wrapped around me, we stood in silence, admiring the view. His hand in mine, we were able to communicate without speaking, at least I could speak, and he could reply with his actions; I sent thoughts of happiness to him and he kissed my ear, the back of my neck, down my jaw. I shuddered slightly, closing my eyes. Though I didn't look to be much older than sixteen, and he appeared to be at least twenty-six, it might look a little odd to any passerby. But I loved him. Too bad he couldn't reciprocate. At least as long as my mother was alive, and I knew he would grieve endlessly should she die.

"What was that?" he asked softly, quietly, the breath tickling my ear.

"Huh?"  
"I just heard you thinking a little . . . saw more than heard, actually. My face then Bells'. I feel you . . . sad."

"That's new," I whispered, my throat raw with old grievance.

"What's wrong, Nessa?" He took my shoulders gently and turned me around so I faced him. My head came to about his chest, but he stooped to kiss me. His hands slid down the back of my thighs, caught as they were in jeans, I stiffened, but when they twisted around the sides, precariously close to the danger zone, he did nothing more but hike me up, kid-style, piggy-back gone frontwords so our lips could meet more comfortably.

"Tell me," he said beseechingly when we broke apart. "What . . . is . . . wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, swallowing nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Nessa. You're worse at it than your mother."

My hands were on his shoulders, and the mention of my mother caused my misery to flair. He cared enough about her to remember . . . kept her in mind enough that it popped up in his conversation.

"You want to know?" I said, raising my hand. He nodded. If the passerby that had thought us a strange couple had stuck around long enough, it would look like I was about to slap him. But he knew better. I was just going to convey my troubles.

_Slap!_

The sound of hard skin against hard skin echoed in the remote clearing, making the birds in the trees take flight. I worried for a second if our family members, who had gone off to hunt, had heard that. It had been a fleeting touch, but I'm pretty sure the image I once received back from him had gone through, along with my indignation: him and mom kissing ardently, hard.

"Did you get that?" I asked, holding back a smile. That had felt _really_ good. "Or should I go back again?"

He was looking at me with incredulity, like he couldn't believe I'd done that.

"Nessa . . . I never . . . that was before you were even_ there_. I loved Bella because she had you in there."

"I know you_ still_ do!" I challenged. "I get feedback from every time I give someone I memory, an image. It's been about my mother more than once. Dad must know. He can read your mind!"

Jake was looking at me with angry, sad eyes, and all at once I felt a stab of self-hatred. Look what I had done. I'd alienated Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I should have just let the secret keep going on, the one I'm sure my dad knew but didn't mention because he liked life the way it was, no complications. Instead I'd gone and ruined it for me. For him. For both of us.

"Nessa . . . I belong with you. Imprinting tells you as much. I can't be without you . . . it would kill me. Your mother . . .that isn't even relevant."

"You still love her!" I said, my voice rising in pitch though I fought to keep it down. "How is that not relevant?"

"I only care for her as a sister," he tried again.

"No," I said, finding tears flowing down my face—Damn my humanity. "You think of _me_ as a sister. You loved my mother first."

"That's . . ." he stopped. He couldn't say that wasn't true; it was. So, so true.

"Jacob . . ."

"We're h-o-o-o-o-me!"

We turned to face Alice and the rest of our family with perfect, lying smiles.

**-x-**

Jacob's lips were oppressive on mine, desperately keeping me from crying out, shattering the midnight calm in the Cullen home. I was sure the rest of the family could hear us anyway, but they would say nothing about it. It was something of a code: Don't ask, don't tell. I'm sure dad could hear our thoughts and was twitching, but Jake and I were past caring.

I knew he didn't love me. I _knew_ it. He loved my mother, he saw her body, when it was human, in mine, he heard her voice, throaty and pleading, when I told him how much I loved him. And it was not a lie.

He said that we were in love, together forever.

We were both in love, sure. Just not with each other.

I loved him with an ardency unparalleled by anything else I felt. If he left . . . I just don't know what I'd do.

He loved my mother more than anyone in the world, and that included me.

He could never leave me, though. So there was that.

I knew we would be like this forever, if I didn't do anything about it. Circling each other, pretending that we were another perfect couple in the Cullen collection. My mom never knew about Jake. He went back to being her best friend, or so she thought. Everyone else must have, but my mom was always so blind, it wasn't hard to fathom how she didn't see it.

"Oh . . . Nessa."

"Jacob," I whispered in reply, shutting my eyes once more.

I knew there was another name on his lips. And it was not mine.

**Thanks for reading...Please give me all of your thoughts in a review. I don't care what they are. :)**


	3. The End

A/N: **This is pretty short. I was expecting the middle chapter to be like seven pages long, but obviously, not. Maybe once I wrap up my Avatar and Ouran stories I'll start up another Renesmee—i love her as a character. She's woven into the story, has perfect drama and power, but her mind and personality are a clean slate, the easiest to work with. I like being able to have some wiggle room with my main characters, but I'm always loathe to write an OC, because no one likes them anyway. XD anyway, enjoie.**

**Disclaimer: ...no**

Epilogue

_The End_

Maybe she'll find out someday.

Hell, I'm praying she will.

Confront Jake somewhere, yell at him like she used to when they were both human, things about betraying my trust and how this was unacceptable, to still love her. I knew it wouldn't change anything but make Jake even more covert about loving her, levels below where he'd gone when I'd said something about it. He wouldn't even think about her, take pains not to talk to her too familiarly, touch her in any remotely intimate way. But it would still be there.

Nothing I can do will change that.

My mother is magic. She's got character and charisma that people are drawn to. My dad describes it as a fly stuck in amber, unable to work it's way out of loving her. Jake is the same way, and they laugh about someone called 'Mike Newton', and there are a few scattered mentions of an 'Eric' and a 'Tyler'. Bet they were all in love with her too. If it's anything like Jake, it's more than unfair to just laugh their feelings away.

I wish I had that quality: attracting people not for my face, but my personality. The greatest thing I've got going for me is appearance. I'm beautiful like any vampire, half-breed or no, is able to be. But it doesn't change anything. Not even the guy who's supposed to complete me is drawn to me.

There are certain things you just can't inherit, I guess.

Whatever.

I'm content living the lie for now. I'll be Jake's little whore-sister, willing to do anything to grab his attention for another shining moment, trying too hard to be my mother and be his perfect dream girl.

I know it sounds juvenile and petty, but it's true and it's hard.

But the simple fact stands: Mom was there first. Like a kid in line for the ice cream man, Bella beat Nessa again, and I just can't hate her for that.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and keep a lookout for another Nessa story by me in a few months.**

**-Vacancy**


End file.
